smvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of SMV Members
If you can think of something better, please feel free to add. E 'AbKing' 'qaplwsok1' Yeti 2nd gen On paper, qaplwsok1 is the leader of SMV, having created the msn group that lasts till this very day. qaplwsok1 prefers to stick with BoredAussies dota lod, and has not adapted well to the newer dota2 environment, citing 'difficulty with new layout' qaplwsok1 prefers to play in the 1 role, but can also play 2 or 3. eric says (10:56 PM): my computers in the open Sidney says (10:56 PM): lolz no porn4 eric eric says (10:56 PM): make my own A 'Ice Frost Lord 'Ice Queen', 'Cobra', 'Hysteria', 'Unfazed', 'Princess Awesome', 'Paragon', 'PMSxD', 'Ando' Luunamoonfang 1st Gen One of the 3 Masters of Dota. Ice Frost Lord is an active member of the SMV community, most well known for his scathing condescension. Ice Frost Lord is a highly versatile player that can play any role effectively. He is most dangerous when in the 2 or 3 role as a ganker, but can also farm and support exceptionally well. Many times, he has turned the tide of battle single-handedly, outfarming the enemy team and carrying his team to victory. An integral part of a sick play. See Claim to Fame. W 'partypooper' 'PMS ' 'dissipate''' 'jerrypopperman' guinZhao'scytheofvyse'' 2nd gen Dis guy is a partypooper that uninstalled dota2. He should be burned at the stake. A 'Athy' 'Pynkbunny' 'PMS^^' Linkenssphere 2nd gen One of the founding members of PMS and then SMV. Athy has led the charge for female gamers, already managing to recruit 1 other girl and as a result, doubling the female population within SMV. In terms of skill level, Athy can be considered just behind the Masters of Dota due to her years of experience and variety of heroes played. Athy is most comfortable in the hard-lane, and is suited to playing the 3 or 4 role. However, she can play as a carry or a hard support if there is no one else available. This was seen with her recent 300+ cs as Nature's Prophet. L 'crazysheep' Huangker LOL, i repeat, change at will ^ ;D 3rd gen crazysheep is one of the more recent additions to SMV, having an on and off relationship with the group due to other commitments. However, he is now an integral part of the community. crazysheep is definitely most comfortable in the 5 role, but can also play a 4 role if the situation arises. Like 'partypooper', crazysheep has poor map awareness and an affinity against farming creeps. However, his generosity and self-sacrifice makes him perfect for the 5 role, with 99.99999% of wards and couriers being bought by crazysheep. He is an integral and highly valuable member of any team. crazysheep is still in the early phase of his dota career, learning the complexities of the game through a narrow band of 3 heroes. Signature Heroes: QueenOfPain, Windrunner, VengefulSpirit K 'McNuts' Yul'ssceptreofdivinity 1st gen Another of the 3 Masters of Dota. McNuts can be considered the pioneer of dota for ruse12, bringing dota to the scene all the way back in 2008. In fact, another of the current Dota Masters, Ice Frost Lord, was introduced and mentored by McNuts himself in his early years. While their skill levels have evened up over the years, McNuts can still stamp his authority on any game. This ancient being from pre-1st gen is worthy of respect and praise. McNuts is suited to playing a 4 or 5 role, but can easily slip into any role if need be. An integral part of a sick play. See Claim to Fame. A 'Altitude' daGong Unknown Not much is known about the earlier days of this mysterious ex-baulko, apart from his tendency to break jaws when infuriated. After converting to ruseCumbo, he has quickly risen up the ranks, and is now one of the Masters of Dota. Altitude is considered the mid-lane specialist. Altitude is most suited to playing a 2 role, but can also play 1 if situation demands. His 3,4 and 5 are also ok, relative to the rest of SMV, as befits a Master of Dota. A 'thanatoseros' Choinmail 2nd gen thanatoseros is a carry specialist. He is most known for his ability to afk farm. recently he has shown some skill with other heroes, such as invoker, and is known for being a bastard who picks disruptor just to glimpse babies back into their wombs R 'neku104' Sheva'sguard 2nd gen Used to use a touchpad for a mouse. Everyone was amazed at how he could play like this. Has since converted to using a mouse. Enjoys playing rikimaru the most, but has recently expanded to other heroes. Neku is also well known for his ability to produce a multitude of deaths almost out of nowhere. B 'stirfry' mekNamsm 2nd gen stirfry is known for his marked inability to obtain a creepscore of over 2 a minute, hence he is reduced to a 4/5 position, where he generally excels in. he is one of the few koreans who do not engage in starcraft or league of legends. a brave man, a fighter, an eskimo. J 'stabilloboss' 'Hams' Jango'sdrumofendurance 3rd gen Known for a Sand King that strikes fear into every mortal's heart, Stabillo'Sand.King.King'boss has shown time and time again that when he is guiding the war vessel that is Sand King, the opponent will inevitably lose their minds, often succumbing to the sheer fear and terror that facing the legendary Sand King brings. Known for hitting precise stuns, often targeted at the ground rather than the hero, for concealing his terror in a storm of sand, for wiping the floor with a graceful epicentre, Stabilloboss shows that when hes on the SK, Sand King really does cometh. \hes shit at everyone else though so its ok\ C 'cloudier' gemofTusight 3rd gen Cloudier is on the rise. If one stops to look at 'the play', you might see a tidehunter haplessly farming, while its ally is being chased by 5. But little did you know, this tidehunter is a careful bait, played to perfection. Careful calculation of the Kraken Shell, allows the tidehunter to pop the ravage, setting up the Enigma. Another anchor smash, hitting at least 2 targets, ON MAX RANGE, shows the intense dota knowledge. Cloudier survives, having initiated the teamwipe. If there was no Cloudier, if there was no guts, this would not have happened. Simple fact. Sources say that this prodigy will make her debut at TI3 An integral part of a sick play. See Claim to Fame. T 'soma_cruz' 2nd gen soma_cruz enjoys playing against bots to learn the game. S 'diniyus' Yunero 3rd gen G 'raxor' Liuviathan 2nd gen raxor is relatively inactive on the SMV scene, making brief appearances every now and then. However he is responsible for the first clip in the prestigious 'Dota2 Fails of the Week' series, episode 2. vid: see [[Claim to Fame] page] A 'fishmonger' buriza-do kyaMon 3rd gen One of the most recent additions to SMV. fishmonger is the resident hardware tech expert. I 3rd gen Dis guy is a LoL player, and is the source of leakage from the SMV rumour mill. =( Category:List